


home is in his arms

by Is_Olivia_even_a_person



Series: the ending they deserved [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff without Plot, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Planet Ahch-To (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Olivia_even_a_person/pseuds/Is_Olivia_even_a_person
Summary: fluffy post-tros drabbles
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: the ending they deserved [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083953
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Usually when the Force connects them she can't see his surroundings. Just him.  
But tonight she stumbles into his world. 

She is welcomed by cold air and a soft breeze playing with her hair. The grass under her feet is damp, millions of stars are shining brightly and waves are crashing calmly against the cliffs.  
Lately she feels at home on Ahch-To more than anywhere else because he is there, waiting for their bond to open to have her in his arms again.

He is already waiting, a smile tucking on his face.  
He pulls her into his arms while wrapping a soft blanket around them. She nuzzles her head against his warm chest and closes her eyes, breathing in his familiar scent. 

"I missed you." 

"Ben, it's been only two days since I last saw you." She laughs quietly. 

He sways slightly and just hums in response. The Force is buzzing peacefully around them while their hearts synchronize and beat as one. She is home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben looks down on the beautiful woman curled up against his side.   
They’re lying in their hammock together, enjoying the last beams of sunlight on a warm summer evening. She is resting on his side, her brown hair spread around her head like a crown. 

She is about to fall asleep, safely tucked into his arms. Her face is full of peace and she wears a content smiling, sunlight dancing over her freckles and cute nose. 

Ben is lazily combing through her soft hair, careful not to damage the flowers he has woven into her hair and braids earlier. He had insisted on making her a flower crown, because he knew she would look beautiful, radiant... 

Her happiness and love are tumbling through their bond, matching his emotions.   
She hums a short, but sweet melody. A child’s song from Alderaan his mother had taught her so many years ago. 

Rey is soothing the baby lying on his chest with her gentle voice, while Ben is carefully rocking their hammock back and forth. 

Their daughter is fast asleep; her tiny fingers wrapped around his hand. So small and soft. Her dark, wavy hair is glistening in the sun, her full cheeks are rosy, she wears a content smile and her tiny body is safely tucked against his chest. 

No sound but Rey’s soft voice and a gentle breeze rustling through the trees.   
The Force is humming between them. His heart aches of happiness as he watches his small family sleeping, safe and sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey’s eyes fly open with a groan when soft lips find their way to her neck, trailing kisses down to her chest. 

His strong arms pull her close and he presses a feather-light kiss into her hair. She sighs softly and wiggles under his grasp. 

"Ben“ she moans. "Why are you awake?“ 

"I missed you, sweetheart.“ His deep and sleepy voice gives her goosebumps and she turns to face him. 

"This is no reason to wake me. It’s too early“ she whines, but her fingers run through his disheveled, dark hair as he kisses her jaw, neck and collarbone. 

She breathes in his smell that is uniquely his and presses a soft kiss onto his jawline. 

"Happy anniversary“ he tells her into the darkness of their room. The world around them is still asleep, no sound disturbs the silence and everything is drowning in a shape of grey. 

"Has it really been that long?“ 

Rey gives him a soft smile when she thinks of their wedding on a beautiful balcony, a soft breeze playing with her hair and white dress while the last rays of light bath the world in gold.  
Her hands engulfed in his, his wide smile and soft kiss. 

He pulls her into his embrace and nuzzles his head against her shoulder. 

_"I love you."_ A whisper through their bond. Keeping his promise from what seems like a lifetime ago, touching hands by the fire and realizing that they never have to be alone again. This is what home feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years eve ^^


End file.
